


три-три-два-пять

by normankafka



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normankafka/pseuds/normankafka
Summary: Уилл увидел его за пять минут до физики. Он светлый, красивый, загадочный урод («Нет-нет, он не урод, дорогуша!». «Я утверждаю, что урод»), проплыл мимо высоких засранцев, задел локтевым прямым углом напыщенных девиц, стал рядом с Уиллом.





	три-три-два-пять

Он встретил его на перемене. 

Лево-право-вперед-назад. Траектория движения одноклассников. Восковой помадкой на их вогнуто-выпуклых лицах висела чёрная слюна. Вместо матерчатого рта. 

Они не говорили. Только плевались друг другу в глаза, и роговицын вопль был слышен в учительской, почему редкие длиннорукие карлицы подходили в кругообразный вакуум, и нитевидные пальцы тащились за ними, как бездействие вцеплялось в горло малышкам дошкольного возраста. Они подходили, говорили — обычно никакого возмущения, только тихое шипение, чье лаковое покрытие блестело пуговичным смехом — и плелись обратно, и их затянутые узкостью матерчатых юбок зады привлекали ученическое внимание, вызывали отвращение, и тошнота миниатюрными зубами кусала хрупкие шейки, точь-в-точь в сонную артерию. И никто не избегал «туалетного кошмара». И рвота, рвота, рвота. Бесконечно.

Уилл увидел его за пять минут до физики. Он, светлый, красивый, загадочный урод («Нет-нет, он не урод, дорогуша!». «Я утверждаю, что урод»), проплыл мимо высоких засранцев, задел локтевым прямым углом напыщенных девиц, стал рядом с Уиллом.

— Девять двадцать пять, — сказал он.

Точка знакомства.

— Ганнибал Лектер. 

Имя. Фамилия.

Адрес.

— Ты более менее напоминаешь человека в стае этих людеобразных деградантов, в чьи подсознания забрались маленькие жуки-подстрекатели. 

— Они подосланы «ими», — заговорчески проговорил Уилл. Зырк-зырк. Ни одной черной твари на стене. Прекрасно. — Их раскусить нетрудно, но люди этого не понимают. 

И не поймут.

— Меня зовут Уилл. — Тяни руку. Шлеп-шлеп. Теплые пальцы укусили нормальные. В мире сумасшедших. — Уилл Грэм.

— Увидимся на следующей перемене, Уилл Грэм.

Их разлучил звонок.

Их соединил отрезок времени.

И Ганнибала Лектера никто не замечал.

Уилл привел его через неделю к себе домой, и его мать — дерганная дама с неврозами и кризисами среднего возраста — вздохнула. Лицо посинело. Словно от ужаса.

— Это мой новый друг, ма.

Она качнула головой, и ее сухая рука пошатнулась, нащупала телефонную трубку. Несказанное «Очень хорошо, Уилли». И моргай, моргай. Все нормально. Слезы укусят и исчезнут. Все нормально. В данный момент.

— Меня считают странным, Ганнибал. Их длинные пальцы пытаются сдавить мое горло, мою кожу хотят осквернить зигзагообразным символом, что привычен в их общественной партии. Из-за непригодности и собственного нежелания я изгой.

«Кажется, они убьют меня»

— Не бойся, Уилл. — Он гладил его по щеке, и Ганнибаловы пальцы тепловыми подтеками царапали матовую кожу. — Я защищу тебя.

Верь мне.

Он верил ему.

Он растворился в нем.

Уилл целовал Ганнибала в школьной кладовой, и чувства пустоты и обыденности накрыли его с головой, и возбуждение укусило шаткий разум, и Ганнибаловы губы шершавыми поцелуями штамповали его кожу, и мокрые символы метками оставались на белом полотне. Ни один ластик не поможет. Уилл дышал, стонал, хватался руками за Ганнибаловы плечи, и молчание стеклом врезалось в его уши.

Их настигли они.

Куча жуков и безртовых учеников.

Уилл слышал безудержный смех.

Черные звери стояли около полосатых ног, лапками-ветками тыкали в Уилла. А они хохотали. И воск слезами тек по чугунным подбородкам, и Ганнибал неожиданно исчез, и Уилл оказался один.

В просторах собственного сознания.

Со спущенными штанами.

И бездействием.

Плыви, плыви. Ты не сможешь удержаться на воде.

Как бы ты ни старался.


End file.
